


Go Faster!

by SaschaR



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom!Black Hat, Daddy Kink, Eating out, Gentle Sex, I think that’s it, M/M, Smut, Top!Flug, Totally, bet you don’t know from who ;), its totally flug, okay, request, wait, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Dr. Flug and Black Hat share a night together.





	Go Faster!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveFandoms828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/gifts).



> :)

Black Hat didn’t know how this happened or what even led up to it. 

One moment he was drinking wine with Flug (the acid ray was a big hit and they wanted to celebrate okay!?) and the next the two were making out, rutting against each other like horny teenagers. Somehow the two stumbled into his room, falling on the bed, Flug on top. The two parted, a string of saliva connecting the two. Black Hat thrusted up, wiggling his hips. “Flug...” the bagged man raised his eyebrow, still panting from the intense kissing. Black Hat growled, tugging on the human’s shirt, ripping it to pieces. “Oh...” the scientist muttered before slowly unbuttoning his boss’s red shirt. Black Hat growled in impatience, snapping his fingers to remove all clothing in the immediate area. 

While Demenica shrieked about suddenly being naked, Black Hat grabbed onto Flug’s hips, pushing them down. Instead of lining himself up with the demon’s dripping hole (that was under his dick because science), the human put his hands on Black Hat’s legs and nuzzled into his neck, gently nipping there. The demon made a confused noise, tilting his head to the side. 

The human instead spread Black Hat’s legs, shoving his face in between them. Black Hat yowled when he felt a shy tongue slowly licking up his writhing tentacle. Flug gently pried open the slit with a finger as he played with the cock in front of him. He slowly fingered the demon, suckling on his cock as he added two more fingers. 

When he was sure the demon was stretched enough, he got up and placed his throbbing dick at the demon’s entrance. Black Hat was near the point of tears. No one had dared to be gentle with him, and here was Flug, loving on him like he was a virgin. Never, even when being pounded into the sheets, has he been pleasured so throughly, and they were just starting. 

Flug slammed in, tearing a scream from Black Hat. The demon felt black tears fall down his face, immense pleasure racking through his frame. He writhed, panting. 

Flug simply pulled out, nice and slow so that Black Hat could feel every inch leaving his body. Oh and feel he did. He clamped tightly around the cock inside him, trying to keep that beast in him. 

Flug merely smirked, bending down to kiss a mouth appearing on the demon’s chest. The unfamiliar sensation made him unclench around the doctor’s cock, letting him quickly pull out. 

The demon whined like a brat, rolling his hips as to entice the human to enter again. The human did enter him, but in a way that Black Hat never would have expected. He went so slow, letting Black Hat feel every inch of his cock sliding into the demon. And oh it was nice and long, curving just so to the right, hitting that special spot that made him gush slick and see stars. And hit it he did. Oh Satan he abused that spot. 

Time lost all meaning. His vision was blacking out. 

He couldn’t hear anything but the faint sound of Flug panting and moaning. But what he felt truly got to him. Flug’s dick was slender but Satan did the man know how to use it. He was so slow, forcing Black Hat to feel everything. He never gushed so much slick in his life! Or felt so much pleasure! “Fl-Fla-Flaaahh-guhhh! Fla-fla-ughhh! Fl-AH! Flug-ah!” ...w-was that him? “Mm-ma-mo-reee-AH!” HOLY SHIT THAT WAS HIM. 

He was moaning Flug’s name like a mantra, begging for more just like a slut. Oh Satan was it hot. “You want more?” Oh fuck why wasn’t he stuttering!? Black Hat was moaning like a virgin whore while Mr. Doctor over there was acting like he was just reading a book! 

He growled, about to snap at the human. Until the little shit grabbed his dick, jerking him off. “D-DAA-D-DAAADDYYYY!” Time stopped. 

... HOLY FUCKING SHIT ON A SANDWICH HE JUST CALLED FLUG DADDY THERE GOES HIS LIFE SOMEONE FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN FIND A WAY TO KILL HIM NOW AND- “What did you say baby~?” OKAY THAT WAS KINDA HOT BUT STILL! Black Hat looked up at Flug, focusing his eye to see the outline of a very sexy smirk. Ohhhh Satan he was into it. 

“Daddy? AGHHH!” As soon as the word slipped from his mouth, his dick was grabbed again, much more gently this time. Flug slowly pushed in, their sinful dance resuming. Only this time with the Flug’s being replaced with Daddy’s. This was going on for four hours, Flug slowly pushing both of them to climax, mildly abusing Black Hat every once in a while. 

Black Hat just being a slut, writhing under the gentle man. And gentle he was. So sweet, so soft, (and the hints of roughness when he grabbed at Black Hat’s dick or hair or just slammed in without warning) it made Black Hat drool. 

He was close, so close all he needed was one gentle push and... the doctor leaned down, tongue ghosting over the demon’s neck. A high-pitched whine escaped his lips. “You-you are so-oo-oo am-azing~” Flug whispered in his ear, panting softly. “I love you... AH!!” 

After those three sweet words, Black Hat came hard, squeezing down tight on the cock deep inside him. Flug quickly came after Black Hat, screaming and releasing his seed deep into his lover. 

“I love you too Flug.” 

“I know sir, I know...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ban 👏 me 👏 from 👏 this 👏 fandom 👏


End file.
